Modern multifunctional map displays, particularly those used in vehicles, such as aircraft, watercraft, or spacecraft, are capable of displaying a considerable amount of information. For example, information such as vehicle position, attitude, navigation, target, and terrain information may be displayed. Most modern displays additionally allow a vehicle flight plan to be displayed from different views, either a lateral view, a vertical view, or perspective views which can be displayed individually or simultaneously on the same display.
The lateral view, generally known as a lateral map display, is basically a two-dimensional, top-view of the aircraft flight plan, and may include various map features including, for example, weather information, terrain information, political boundaries, and navigation aids. Various symbols, for example, a top-view aircraft symbol and/or symbols of vehicles nearby, may be superimposed over the displayed information. Additionally, information associated with either the aircraft or the vehicles nearby may be displayed as well. The vertical view provides two-dimensional views of the flight plan, while perspective views typically provide three-dimensional views of the vehicle flight plan. Each view display may also include one or more of the above-mentioned features that are displayed on the lateral map.
At times, a pilot may require certain information relating to one or more of the vehicles nearby. For example, altitude information of one or more of the vehicles may be needed. Typically to obtain such information, the pilot views a lateral map display where the altitude information is displayed as a numerical message adjacent the symbols of the vehicles. In some cases, the pilot may be able to switch to a vertical or a perspective view map display. However, these displays typically show the vehicles and the aircraft in a three-dimensional manner and, therefore, may not provide a clear point of reference for the pilot. Consequently, the pilot may have difficulty accurately determining the altitude of the vehicles. Additionally, neither current vertical nor perspective view map display allows the pilot to easily determine directional and/or speed trend information related to those vehicles.
Hence, there is a need for a display system and method that addresses one or more of the above-noted drawbacks. Namely, there is a need for a display system and method that allows a pilot to easily and accurately determine a vertical distance of one or more vehicles located within a predetermined proximity of an aircraft. The present invention addresses one or more of these needs.